Housepets 5000 BC, Part 2
Housepets 5000 BC, Part 2 is the 94th arc in Housepets!. Characters *Satau *Peanut *Grape *Tarot *Sabrina *Maxwell *Spirit Dragon *Ptah *Great Kitsune *Ancient Cats *Ancient Dogs *Bailey *King *North Star *Rockstar Hawk Plot After the spell to send Satau back to his own time went awry; Peanut, Grape, Max, Tarot and Sabrina find themselves in the past. Grape asks Tarot where they are, but Peanut says the question is when they are, causing him to get dirty looks from the others. Sabrina mentions she believed channelers were excluded from the spell. Max angrily complains about the situation and sarcastically mentions he's complaining until "dinosaurs come out of the sky." Sabrina tells him that they are in the Neolithic era, and that there aren't any dinosaurs, which disappoints Peanut. Suddenly a club-wielding sabertooth tiger appears, making Peanut excited again. Terrified, Max says not to make any sudden movements (as he had seen Jurassic Park) but Sabrina once again reminds him they are in the Neolithic era. The sabercat snorts in Peanut's face, but Peanut takes a picture of him with his camera, stunning him with the flash. As the sabercat remains blinded, Tarot tells Satau that now would be a good time for his avatar powers; but Satau replies he can't access them. Tarot remembers the Cosmic Lantern is still on, meaning Satau is disconnected from Spirit Dragon. Max tells her to turn it off, but Tarot says she can't "turn it off" and that they aren't supposed to be there. Max states that also means they aren't supposed to be eaten there either. Tarot adjusts the lantern so it covers everyone except Satau. As the angry sabercat prepares to attack, Tarot, Max, Sabrina and Grape touch the lantern, while Tarot reminds Peanut that Spirit Dragon used to protect him during their adventures. As Peanut is pulled to safety by Grape, Satau is able to use his avatar powers to fight off the sabercat. As Grape watches, blushing heavily, Peanut asks why she's so "angry." Satau manages knock out the sabercat. He is then contacted by Spirit Dragon; who is upset for at him as he appeared ten miles away from where he initially time travelled, aged five days, and beat up a "poor widdle sabercat." As Satau prepares to explain himself, Tarot, invisible to Dragon, tells him not to. Spirit Dragon inquires Satau to tell her about the future. Tarot warns him not to be too specific or else Kitsune will reset the timeline. Satau gives her menial explanations, such as there being fewer stars in the sky. As Spirit Dragon pressures him for more info, Satau also explains that he learned "sheep rubbings" can be turned into a box of pictures. Spirit Dragon remarks on why she prefers to read minds. After Spirit Dragon leaves, Tarot tells Satau they were swept back in time with him and need more mana to conduct another spell. Satau offers to give them some, but Tarot says they need to get it from Dragon's mana pool in her own temple. Satau offers to fly them there, since he has no teleportation spell, and carries the five on his back with his shield as a makeshift basket. Back near Satau's village, the local cats of the opposite village notice the canine's return, witnessing him bringing an "entourage" with a "queen clad ear to tail with eastern color." Meanwhile Grape sneezes, and asks why they aren't inoculating against ancient diseases. Tarot mentions they don't like to worry about that sort of thing. Satau introduces the local dogs of his garrison to everyone and says they are to be treated well. Max, taking advantage, asks them to take him on a tour to the Great Sphinx, but Sabrina once again reminds him they are in the Neolithic era. Peanut comes over and explains to Max that they are in Egypt's Protodynastic era, whereas the royal monuments weren't built until the Old Kingdom in 2600 BC, over two millennia from now. As Max stares in confusion, Peanut wanders away singing the Reading Rainbow theme. Satau takes Tarot to the temple, but Tarot realizes they can't enter. She explains the Cosmic Lantern works on a deniability field, which changes just enough in the perception of the demi-gods so they cannot see the user, even indirectly. Spirit Dragon is still able to see Satau; although she cannot see or hear him talking with Tarot, so she perceives him as randomly walking to the temple and standing there vacantly. Back in Satau's dog garrison, Max asks why they can't ask Spirit Dragon to zap them back. Sabrina explains that it's because of a time paradox, which Max doesn't understand. Tarot snaps, and explains that the demigods are timelocked during the game, meaning they are not allowed to know how the game ends because it could drastically alter the timeline, and Great Kitsune never explained what he would do if that happens. Tarot frustratedly barks out that she doesn't know the answer; she is tired of explaining the basics when she is the only one who can solve the problem and is unable to. Satau tries to ask more questions, but Tarot goes off to take a nap. Peanut goes to comfort Tarot, who is frustrated and angry with herself. Peanut doesn't know anything about time-travel, but as Tarot's boyfriend, offers emotional support. Tarot is grateful, and prepares to talk about her problems, but Peanut teases her by pulling out his Nintendo 3DS. As Peanut and Tarot are sleeping, one of the tribe cats comes in, awakening Peanut. The cat tells him he's looking for where the "azure one" sleeps. Peanut directs him to Grape's hut and goes back to sleep, before realizing what he had just done. Back in modern day Babylon Gardens, Bailey, sporting a baby bump, is seen panting. King runs to her side and frets over her well-being, but Bailey says she just ran back from the ice cream parlor to tell him about an amazing three-for-one special they were having, which attracts North Star and Rockstar Hawk. To Be Continued! Events *N/a Trivia *Tarot shouting "Satau, do the thing!" in Spectator Sport is a reference to Varrick from The Legend of Korra's catchphrase, "Zhu li, do the thing!" *This is Spirit Dragon's first physical appearance since I Need A Vacation. *Peanut taking a photo and saying "neat" in Select The Tourist Class references Bender from the show Futurama. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2015 Category:Celestials Category:Cosmic Nerds Category:Multiple Parts